


a tall handsome man

by wrennette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Pegging, Unresolved Sexual Tension, archiving from tumblr, at least to start out with, fuckyeahdarcylewis smut week 2018, the smut is mostly implied, unfinished but not entirely abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: She was in Asgard to help Janey get ready for her wedding to Thor, not knock boots with tall dark and frosty. Nothing said shecouldn'tselect something from column b despite being there for column a though.





	1. a tall handsome man

**Author's Note:**

> i started this for @fuckyeahdarcylewis smut week but never got through all the days. maybe someday i'll finish, but don't hold your breath.
> 
> archiving from tumblr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch. 1 prompt: red handed

“Ooops,” Darcy said, but didn’t back away, didn’t even look away because - yeah. That was - yeah. In her mind Loki was usually filed under “pale assed annoyance” although depending on her mood - and his - he was sometimes upgraded to “dangerous asshole” or “unmitigated fuckstain”. Caught out like this though - flushed and sweating, hand wrist deep in his trousers - well. Darcy had never claimed to be the most common-sensical woman in the world. “Need a hand with that?” is what tumbled out of her mouth next, and the red-faced expression of shame on Loki’s face instantly turned into something much more predatory.

Fuck, Darcy had time to think, and then Loki was stalking towards her in a way that made her feel distinctly like a deer caught in the headlights of and oncoming truck. No - not deer - deer did damage to the cars that encountered them on dark roads. Rabbit maybe? Raccoon? She didn’t have long to contemplate, because then Loki’s mouth - cool and minty - was pressed to hers and despite that his teeth were as flat and human as hers, Darcy couldn’t help but feel flayed open just from that, as if her lips and tongue were bleeding, savaged. She did her best to kiss back just as hungrily in turn, because dangerous he might be, definitely an irritant at times, but Loki was still one of the tastiest things she’d ever seen.

Gathering up the scattered remnants of her bravery, Darcy fumbled open Loki’s fly and wound her hand around his cock. He was hard and leaking, though not as fever-hot as any man she’d been with before. A distant thought considered whether Thor also ran cool, then dissolved as Loki returned the favour, one of his hands slithering under her shirt to fondle her breast, the other squeezing her bottom and pulling her close. Their legs slotted together, and Darcy pushed her hand down to squeeze the base of Loki’s cock, then cup his balls. Loki squeaked, and Darcy’s grin acquired a shade of Loki’s own predatory flare.


	2. whispering his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch. 2 prompt: sinful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lightly edited from the tumblr iteration, as i found a few typos.

Loki swallowed thickly, eyes fixed between Darcy’s legs. She grinned, small hand stroking slowly over the dildo she had harnessed there. Brightly coloured and silicon skinned, it certainly drew the eye.

We should have some fun, Darcy had teased earlier, Loki’s come dribbling from the corner of her mouth as she rolled his balls between her fingers, then stroked back to play with his ass. Loki had flushed and smirked, and hadn’t argued in the least despite that Darcy knew that at least in the myths that named Loki a god, a man bottoming was seen as something between sinful and shameful.

But then, Loki had never been much for doing what others thought he should. And Darcy was fairly certain from her conversations with Thor that the myths - had got a lot wrong, or maybe been mistranslated. A thousand year long game of telephone that shifted Hela from Loki’s sister to his daughter, and who knew what other inconsistencies.

So maybe it wasn’t as sinful as the stories said. So long as Loki was willing - well. Darcy squirted some more lube over her toy.

There was nothing wrong with a little bit of fun.


	3. he's a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch. 3 prompt: ust

Darcy huffed with annoyance. This dinner was lasting forever, and despite the good start of her stay in Asgard - aka tumbling into bed with Loki at every opportunity for the first few days - she hadn’t seen him except for across a room for over a week. Between dashing about as Jane’s chief assistant - and yes, best friend - and the wedding preparations, she was run off her feet. 

Loki was there, somewhere. Darcy had seen him earlier, and been on her way to see if they could rescue one another from the press when she got sidetracked. She hadn’t seen him since and she was starting to get a bit pissed off at just about everyone. Well. Not Thor. That would be like getting pissed at a sweet puppy and Darcy just wasn’t capable of that type of evil. And not Frigga, because she was just - boss. 

Darcy paused. Boss was probably passe lingo by now. All this time in space meant she was going to have seriously dated knowledge of memes by the time they got back to Earth. Midgard. Whatever. 

A flash of green drew her eye, but it was wrapped around a svelte blonde, not the tall dark and frosty treat Darcy wanted in her bed. Not that the blonde was bad looking. Nearly everyone on Asgard was distressingly good looking, in point of fact. She probably could have picked up someone else - there’d certainly been some heavy flirtation aimed her way at these feasts. And yet. 

Darcy’s mind circled back to Loki’s very talented tongue sliding cool and slick between her folds. She nearly moaned aloud in aggravation. She needed to get laid, and she knew who she wanted to lay her - lay with her? Whatever. She knew who she wanted to bang, she just couldn’t find the bastard!

Not fun, she pouted, and snagged another flute of the sweet, sparkly wine.

**Author's Note:**

> on wrennette on tumblr and pillowfort, feel free to come say hi even though i'm mostly in star wars hell these days


End file.
